This invention relates to liquid applicators and more particularly to flow-through brush liquid applicators in which the liquid flows through the bristles of a brush that may be used to spread the liquid, such as for example fingernail polish applicators.
In one class of flow-through brush liquid applicator, the outlet in a container for the liquid is partly closed by the bristles of a small brush but there is sufficient space provided so that liquid may flow from the container and wet the bristles of the brush as the liquid is applied to a surface. A prior art type of applicator of this class utilizes a staple that is stapled through the bristles to fasten them into the outlet of the container. It has been proposed to position the bristles at the wall of a tubular cylinder through which the liquid may flow.
The prior art type of flow-through applicators have the disadvantages of being relatively expensive and time-consuming to fasten in place to a container.